date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Tohka Yatogami
}} is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is also the first Spirit saved by Shido. Summary When Tohka first appeared on Earth, on the 10th of April, she came under attack by the AST. That was also the same day Shido encountered Tohka and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequakes. The next time Tohka encountered Shido, she was again under attack by the AST. During Tohka and Shido's short conversation on their second encounter, Shido gave Tohka her name. During their third encounter in which they went out on a date, Tohka and Shido established a bond, as the boy explained to the Spirit that not all humans were like the AST who are out to kill her. It was during this time, after their date got interrupted by the AST, that Tohka had her powers sealed by kissing Shido for the first time. After her powers were sealed, Tohka's mental state is still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to her emotions which she didn't understand or know how to deal with. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Shido, Tohka was able to better control her feelings of jealousy regarding Shido. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grade, and class as Shido thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school, but at the same time, she still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Shido and her. Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence where Shido lives. Tohka was later captured by DEM at the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth, when Shido came to rescue Tohka and was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka became filled with such despair and transformed, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. Westcott named her transformation the "Demon King," adding that this state was the actual form in which Spirits took on in the bordering dimension they had come from before manifesting in this world. Luckily, Tohka did not stay in her dark transformed state for long, as she was brought back to her senses with a kiss from Shido and saved once again. Later on during the events of Tobiichi Angel, Tohka and the other sealed Spirits were attacked by Origami on their way to the underground shelter. Tohka was left with having a complex feeling on whether to kill Origami or just knocks her out and listen to her during the battle. She realized that her hatred and hostility towards Origami is somewhat different from the first time she met her; as she didn't have the murderous intent to kill Origami. With that thought swirling in her mind, Origami took this chance to strike an attack at her that cuts apart her Astral Dress. Regaining her consciousness, she found that her friend's bodies are covered with wounds that resulted from the fierce battle between Origami while she was unconscious. Tohka desired for a power bigger than the the one she had after being enraged by the thoughts of being unable to save her friends. Fortunately for her, she instinctively realized beforehand that she was succumbing to the dark power inside her and it wouldn't give her the power she needed. She then chose to stay as herself and take back the entirety of her sealed power from Shido to face Origami. After exchanging conversations with her, they began crossing blades with each other. She took the chance while Origami was experiencing a violent headache to nearly knocked her out by performing a side sweep with . This however, doesn't last until Origami gains the power of a spirit through Phantom and manage to have a fair fight with her. It also resulted them to battle more furiously that could cost both of their lives. Fortunately, the battle was forced to stop with Shido interfering in the midst of it, resulting in Origami running away. Appearance Tohka is a girl with very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83 Upon her arrival on Earth, Tohka wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, Tohka adopts the female uniform of the said school. This consists of a black, long-sleeved top (winter), or a white, short-sleeved top (summer), together with a blue skirt, and a pair of long, black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. In her Inverse Form, Tohka's hair turns dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges while Inversed. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she had a cold, emotionless demeanor. She was very wary of humans because she was constantly being attacked by the AST, before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after her powers were sealed by Shido, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Due to the fact that Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. She easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that she had never seen before. Origami has used her naïve nature against her on multiple occasions. She usually needs one of her friends (mostly Shido) to point out to her when she's being tricked. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a normal sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. She did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did she hesitate in performing one the first time with Shido, but later found she hates seeing him kiss other girls. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. She also initially had difficulty understanding the concept of love, not realizing what her feelings for Shido were until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Tohka has a fair level of sensibility and common sense towards battle, which arguably is the only thing she has any real memories of. During her battle with Origami in her spirit form, she was able to quickly analyze Origami's new powers and come up with the best way for her to counter them. This could also be the result of her constant battles with the AST until she met Shido. In her Inverse form, Tohka is considerably more hostile than before. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless seriously angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force in order to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido, and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him, which stands as a very strong remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. History Background According to Nia, Tohka was once an ordinary human. However, due to unknown circumstances, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal that stored , turning her into a Spirit. She also lost most of her memories, including the knowledge of her original name, due to unknown reasons. Tohka Dead End On April 10th, Tohka appeared into this world and caused a spacequake to happen that torn apart her surroundings. As she made herself aware of the environment around her, she saw a boy approaching her. The boy asked what her name was but, she replies back that she has no such thing. She asked with a weary face if he had also come to kill her as well while pointing her sword at him. But before the conversation could continue, she was confronted by a flying squad, with Origami Tobiichi at the head of the formation. She sets up a barrier as the flying squad launches a barrage of missiles at her. Origami, noticing Shido's presence, breaks the formation and confronts her with a close range laser sword. In response, Tohka summons her Angel, , from her throne and the two exchange a parry of sword blows. As the battle waged on, Tohka is eventually declared Lost, and disappears from the world once more. A week later, Tohka reappears within Raizen High School. She is once again confronted by Shido, who's under 's orders, and tells her that she should state her own name before asking someone else's name. Angered by the reply, she sends out a warning shot at Shido and he hastily gives out his name after being frightened by this display. Recognizing Shido from earlier, she remembers that he was the one who said that he wasn't here to kill her. Shido following 's second command merits with another warning shot, with her telling him that she doesn't want to hear any of his jokes. However, after seeing her sadden face, Shido yells that not all people are here to kill her, and he had come to talk with her. Most of all, Shido assures her that he will not deny her existence. Despite being somewhat happy by this reply, she replies back in a tsundere manner that he won't be fooled by him. She justifies to herself that she will use Shido to obtain more information about this world. When asked where she is, Shido replies that they are in a classroom, surprising her that such a small space could fit up to 40 people. Then, she asked what Shido wanted to call her since it was needed for a conversation. When Shido gave out the name Tome, she instinctively gave out another warning shot, feeling that the name was mocking her. Eventually, they settled with the name Tohka, naming her after the tenth of April, the day in which the two had met. Then, Shido shows her how to write the characters for her new name on the blackboard. However, their conversation is ruined by the AST, who start launching another attack in order to lure Tohka out from her hiding place. Tohka then tells Shido he should probably leave now, since he might get attacked by his fellow humans if he stayed. Despite this, Shido refuses to leave. He tells Tohka that he wants to continue their conversation and answer her questions. The two continued their conversation by using Tohka's barrier to prevent Shido from being injured by the rain of bullets. Shido asks Tohka what kind of being she was, to which Tohka replies that she's not quite sure since all of her memories are vague and unclear. She remembers somehow being born into this world, and then suddenly being attacked by the AST in the sky. As Shido prepares to invite Tohka for a date, Origami once again sees Shido present, and rushes in with her laser sword. In response, Tohka once again summons her Angel and sends Origami flying backwards from the recoil of an attack that easily destroys the classroom. Meanwhile, uses their teleporter to retrieve Shido before he could get injured in the explosion. The next day, as Shido stares at the wreckage of the school, he suddenly hears Tohka's voice behind, who asks him to stop ignoring her. Finally having his attention grabbed, Shido asked in a surprised manner on why Tohka was she is here. In response, Tohka folds her arms and tells him that he was the one who invited her on a date. Tohka then asks Shido the meaning of a date. However, before Shido can respond, he sees that Tohka's appearance is starting to attract a crowd, so he quickly takes her to a deserted back alley to hide. Shido then asks what happened to Tohka yesterday, to which Tohka replies that she just naturally disappeared, comparing it to moving from this world into a different space. Shido questions her what kind of space it is but, Tohka responds that she's not sure. The moment she enters there, she naturally falls into a sleep-like state and is forcibly woken up when she returns back to this world. Feeling weird, Shido asks if today was different, to which she replies with a blushed expression and averts her glance, telling Shido that she doesn't know. Tohka demands to know the definition of the word "date" and Shido replies that it's when a boy and a girl go out to have fun together. As Tohka agreed to the date with Shido, he tells her that her clothes won't work since they would attract unnecessary attention. As Shido tells Tohka that they need to find her a change of clothes, Tohka prepares to use her powers to stun a nearby girl and take her clothes. Shido quickly tells that she can't just carelessly attack people since it would be the same thing that the AST does to her. Relenting, she decides to transform her Astral Dress into a school uniform from Shido's school. As they walked towards the town, the two approach a street full of shopping centers, to which Tohka asks Shido if they were preparing for an all out war. They went to a bakery after being allured by the smell of breads, realizing that even Spirits can feel hungry. Shido and Tohka continue their trip towards various restaurants and coincidentally went to a restaurant in which Kotori and Reine were having their conversation. Both Tohka and Shido actions attract the attention of . Kotori, who had seen them in the restaurant she was at, proceeds to launch F-08•Operation , a plan prepared if a Spirit is ever the one that approaches Shido. Guided by , the remaining of their date compromised of various activities prepared by the crew. After finishing the tour around the shopping district, Shido takes Tohka to a park that had a great overview of the city during the sunset. Here, Tohka tells Shido that she had a great time and that she understands AST's thoughts now. The world was so beautiful, and every time she appears, she destroys a part of the world. Tohka gives Shido a sad expression and tells him that it was probably for the best if she didn't exist. Shido quickly responds that today was different since she didn't cause a spacequake. But, Tohka replies back that the amount of times she appears is random. Shido, refusing to give up, tells her that it's okay for her to live in this world and that he will accept her no matter how much the world rejects her. As Tohka slowly starts to reach out towards Shido's hand; suddenly, Shido pushes her out of the way, shielding her from an attack. Shido falls motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood after pushing Tohka away. Tohka gazes in shock as she sees the scene in front of her and gently takes her jacket off to cover Shido's body. Seeing this as a sign of the world rejecting her in the cruelest way possible, she summons her Astral Dress and unleashes the final form of her Angel, . Unhinged, she launches a relentless attack on the AST squad. She confronts the person who shot Shido and prepares to deliver the final blow. However, at that instant, Shido, who had been revived by mysterious flames, is seen falling down from the sky. She catches Shido and questions if it was really him, to which Shido responds that it is him. However, at that moment, has reached its critical state and the energy inside it needs to be released. Remembering what Kotori told him, Shido tells Tohka to kiss him all of a sudden. She asks what a kiss is and Shido embarrassedly replies that its when they press their lips together. Immediately afterwards, Tohka's inquisitiveness kicks in and she kisses Shido instead. The kiss causes Tohka's Angel and Astral Dress to disappear, leaving her naked as she descends towards the ground with Shido. She hugs him while feeling embarrassed, telling him that he can't see her now. She then asks Shido with a faint voice if he will take her out on another date again. Upon hearing his affirmative response, Tohka gives out a warm smile. A weekend after the incident, Tohka transfers into Shido's class as a new exchange student, with Reine having created fake documents and a family name for her. Tohka tells Shido that over 99% of her powers has disappeared, so she isn't viewed as a threat to the world anymore. However, as she notices Origami, she yells at why does Origami was in the class too. The teacher, Tamae, hurriedly cut between the two of them and was about to tell her the location of her seat. However, Tohka tells her it's unnecessary, and a let out a sharp look at the student beside Shido, telling her to move. Then, she calmly sat next to him, while still glaring silently at Origami. Yoshino Puppet At school, Tohka bakes some cookies for Shido during the home economics period. She asks Shido to try eating it, but slowly becomes depressed as he was hesitant about eating her cookies and thinks it might be because of him being good at cooking. As Shido made up his mind and took a cookie from the container to his mouth, a silver fork was thrown by someone and breaks the cookie in Shido's hand into small pieces. Tohka shouts that it is dangerous to throw a fork like that and finds Origami with her right hand stretched out. They both quarrelled until Origami points out that she had messed up with the proportions of the ingredients, to which Tohka questions why didn't Origami say anything during the class. Unsatisfied, she eats Origami's cookies and while it tasted delicious, she still doesn't want to admit defeat. Then, Tohka and Origami brought out their containers at the same time and ask Shido whose cookie does he wants to eat. After Shido ate their cookies, Tohka states that her cookie was eaten slightly faster, to which Origami denies it. She quietly faces Origami and releases a punch that was originally meant to hit her vital, but it ended up hitting Shido who got between them instead. Tohka goes home to the Itsuka residence to stay there for the time being before the mansion for Spirits was built. She takes a bath at the house and dries herself up. Unfortunately for her, Shido comes home and opens the unlocked bathroom door when she is wiping herself using a towel. She twitched and turned her face towards Shido. She tells him to get out, punching him straight to his stomach that makes him fly backwards, hit the wall behind, and fall hard on the floor. After putting on her clothes, she opens the bathroom door by a little bit and pokes her face through the gap while being embarrassed. She asks Shido if he had seen her naked, to which Shido denies furiously. She finally opens the door after coming to an agreement. Tohka is questioned by Shido what is she doing here, to which she wonders if he did not hear it from his little sister yet. She tells him that she will be staying at his house for a while and it involves something about some sort of training. Later, while Kotori and Reine explain to Shido why they brought Tohka to his house, she watched a re-broadcasted anime in the living room that actually buys time for the three of them to keep her away from discussion that involves sensitive topics. The conversation between them ends after Tohka opens the door to Kotori's room, unknown to them how long has she been there. While looking over Shido with sad eyes, she asks him if she is unable to stay here, causing him to be left speechless and eventually agrees. After eating dinner, she proceeds towards the guest room to unpack her luggage that was delivered a while ago from . Then, she goes to the toilet. Once again after Shido was told by Kotori that the light bulb needs to be fixed, he opens the door to the toilet and sees her sitting in the toilet. Embarrassed, she told Shido to quickly close the door. While having one hand pulling down her gown’s hem, she violently grabbed the toilet paper that was installed on the wall and then threw it at Shido's face with all her might. Moments later, she opened the toilet door by a bit and peeks out. She forgives Shido and then timidly asks him to give the toilet paper that she threw to him. During the night, Tohka goes to the living room while bringing something that looks like a blanket. As Shido feels suspicious after all the training that he just went through, he asks her where did she went. Tohka replies that she was asked by Kotori to play a game with her and since the night is a little cold, she went to find something that can cover her knees from the inside of her room. Later after Shido went to take a bath, Tohka goes to take one too, unknown to her that he is currently in the room. Having finished removing her clothes, she opens the door to the bathroom and jumped into the bathtub without checking the inside of it. She blushed really hard after knowing that Shido was in the bathtub and raised a scream while plunging him down into the water until he lost consciousness. The training continues until the next morning. Tohka wakes up and find Shido in her room, on the same bed. She chokes after their eyes met and quickly took some distance from Shido—towards the pillow side. She asks him why is he on her bed, to which Shido replies with a question what is he doing here. Tohka blushes after hearing Kotori's words and pulls the blanket to cover her chest. For some reasons, she remembers the feeling from just now and starts touching her body and her whole body stiffens up after touching the area where her breasts are, causing her face to go completely red. Then, Tohka raises a tremendous scream, starts grabbing things around her and throwing them randomly towards Shido, causing him to faint after being hit by an Akebeko ornament. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 2, 4, 9 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Spirit Form Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka manifesting with Sandalphon Date 01.jpg Date 02.jpg Anime02.jpg DAL v1 14.png|Halvanhelev (Light Novel) Tohka unleashes her angel.jpg(Anime) Dark Tohka 4.png|Tohka Inverse Form using Nahemah Tohka Dark.png|Paverschlev サンダルフォン玉座_設定参考.jpg|Throne of Annihilation wiki 1.jpg|Tohka creating a purple energy ball vlcsnap-2014-10-28-23h09m19s235.png|Halvanhelev destroying Realizer|linktext=Halvanhelev destroying Origami Realizer Tohka and sandalphon.jpg Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine. Depending on how Tohka uses it, the throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; , a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword that drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power. At first this happened when her mental condition became unstable, however, Tohka eventually learns to take back 10% of her original power in the form of a limited release Astral Dress. During Volume 10, Tohka was able to take back the entirety of her powers, though she hasn't done this anymore since then, implying that she still can't take back all her powers at will. Even when she's without her spirit mana, Tohka has displayed three abilities that can be considered supernatural. The first is her incredible strength and speed, which, even when not enhanced by spirit mana, has shown to be far above that of an average human, breaking the Raizen High School girls record during an physical examination while she was in fact trying her best to hold back. The second is the ability to instinctively sense if she's in danger, which was shown when she was able to sense that she was being watched by DEM, but wasn't able to sense anything when Ratatoskr, who had no intention of harming her, was watching her. Also, during her first battle with Ellen she could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent that she could afford to hold back against. Finally, the third ability is an enhanced sense of smell, which she can use to easily locate and identify someone. Inverse Form Demon King: Nahemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") Weapon: '''Single-edged sword '''Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', ''Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") '''Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. She obtains Nahemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are the same as in her Spirit form, just darker in color and nature. In fact, according to Ratatoskr's Daily Observations, Tohka's offensive abilities in this form are actually even greater then in her spirit form, at the cost of having her defensive powers lower in respond. However, despite this, Tohka was able to survive a point blank range attack used by Ellen and come out undamaged. Her Demon King, Nahemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a broasword, instead being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Tohka can destroy Nahemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and in the process. While in this form, Tohka has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Tohka has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power due to being sealed to protect the other sealed Spirits against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Full Form Angel: Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") Weapon: 'Broadsword 'Astral Dress: Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") During the movie, Date A Live: Mayuri Judgement, Tohka temporarily gains the spirit mana of all the spirits Shido had sealed up until that point. While in this state, she gains a new Astral Dress that is a fusion of both her own and those of the other spirits. Additionally, she also gains a new Angel called Shekinah, which, like her own Angel Sandalphon, is a broadsword. She also maintains her ability to summon Sandalphon, allowing her to dual-wield both Angels at once. Quotes *''"Why...? Is it not obvious?—After all, didn't you come to kill me too?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 *''"It's the truth. There's nothing I can do about it. —I don't know how long ago it was, but I was suddenly born there. That's that. My memories are distorted and vague. I have no idea about things such as what kind of being I am."'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 3 *''"Everytime... I come to this world, I'm destroying part of something this wonderful."'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 *''"...Is it really okay, for me to live?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 *''"Stop! Stop! Please Stop…..! Not that----not Shido….! I don't care what happens to me! I will do anything! I will listen to anything! That's why……….that's why, don't take Shido away from me…….!!"Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 9 *"— Ah, I see...This feeling is love."Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 Trivia *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Her name is written as 十香, with the character for "Ten" composing her name (「十」香). The "Ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "Kingdom." The concept of "Kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. **Her Demon King Nahemah is the tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. **Tohka's name was given by Shido, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10. **Also, the kanji of Tohka's surname "Yatogami (夜刀神)" can translated as "Night Sword of God". *Her angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as 'Lord of Extent of Height", "Co-brother" and "The Sound of Sandals." *Sandalphon is associated with the planet Earth. *Tohka's Astral Dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. *According to the afterwards of Volume 7, the reason for Tohka's Inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if she was trying to be nice and hide her identity she'd behave more modestly to mask her true nature. *Tohka's threat level is AAA-class, but when she is Inversed, it's increased to SS-class, the highest so far, surpassing the most dangerous Spirit, Kurumi. **As of Volume 10, Origami, who was turned into a Spirit by , is of the same rank as Tohka in both Spirit and Inverse Form. However, Tohka's mana is slightly stronger than Origami's mana according to Kotori. *Tohka once made Shido promise to never kiss any other girl besides her, unaware it's the only way he can save other Spirits. **Tohka also occasionally walks in on Shido as he's sealing a Spirit's powers with a kiss, to his dismay. **As of Volume 12 she's learned why Shido has to kiss the other spirits through Reine. ***As a result, she instead asks for Shido to give her a kiss for each time he broke this promise to make up for it. *In the anime, Tohka's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which she won at a game center with Shido; this one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in the later episodes, she has this same kind of pillow inside her room. *In the Date A Origami manga, Tohka has a robot version of herself that is even less intelligent than the real Tohka is. *Tohka told Shido that she can eat frying pans. *In the light novel and manga, Tohka learned the meaning of ''date before her first date with Shido, while in the anime, she learned about it after her first date with Shido. *In the Light Novel and Manga, Tohka adopts the school uniform from a nearby student. In the anime, she adopted it from a picture of Origami that Shido had. *In a preview of Date A Live: Ars Install, Tohka's last name was misspelled as 'Yagami' instead of Yatogami. *In both light novel and anime, Tohka is shown to have a surprisingly good singing voice. **Coincidentally, Tohka's real life voice actress, Marina Inoue, is, in addition to her voice work, also known to be a singer. *In the 9th chapter of Volume 7, it is revealed that Tohka knows about Shido having Kotori’s recovery abilities. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Movie Characters Category:Ratatoskr Category:Student Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Former Human Category:Main Movie Characters